The LEgend of Kardum
by My name is not important
Summary: Chapter 14 finnally up. R&R plz.
1. Prologue: The Battle of Kardamis

PROLOGUE: The Battle of Kardamis  
  
The battle raged on this lonely planet. The dark templars attacked fiercely showing no mercy. All looked hopeless for the terran base. As for this base was not equipped with a radar and their was no detectors for miles around. And since the dark templars were cloaked all the soldiers could do is shoot blindly and hope they hit a templar. Still their weapons were no match for the mighty blades of the dark templar.  
  
"Well what is the status of this battle?" asked Zeratul.  
  
Zeratul has been the new Leader of the dark templar for over a decade. He was still haunted by the time were he had to kill his beloved Matriarch. Kerrigan had forced him to do so or the Matriarch would have surely become corrupted and would serve the zerg. Zeratul had vowed revenge on kerrigan that day.  
  
"This base will soon be destroyed. They will pay for destroying our nexus here." answered one of the dark templars.  
  
"Good. Very good indeed. But we will not rebuild here as planned. For the terrans are sure to come back in forces." Said Zeratul.  
  
"You are correct as usual oh mighty Zeratul" Commented the Dark Templar.  
  
"We must leave now announce to all of our warriors to board the shuttles." Ordered Zeratul.  
  
"Understood. En Taro Tassadar!" Said the dark templar.  
  
"En Taro Tassadar." Zeratul responded.  
  
Minutes later Zeratul's warriors started boarding the shuttles. Zeratul stayed behind to make sure that all of his warrior made it back safely. Like all protoss leaders he cared deeply for his warriors. When one of them was slain in battle it was like the loss of a brother to him. He stared back at the scorching terran base to see if anyone of his warrior were left behind. He only saw that one dark templar still in the base but the templar was heading to the shuttle. But as the templar walked a supply depot exploded right beside the templar. Causing him to get knocked off his feet. Zeratul seeing this rushed over to help his fellow warrior. Upon arriving there he saw that his warrior wasn't injured gravely because his shields were still activated. Zeratul helped his warrior to his feet and they started to walk toward the shuttles. But while walking Zeratul and the templar heard a strange sound. It wasn't very clear but it sounded like someone was .. crying. So both Zeratul and the templar went too investigate. The sound was coming from a destroyed civilian house. They're investigation showed that there was 2 terran babies and a woman in this house. The woman was dead. She was cover by rubble and the children were under her. Apparently she tried to shield her children form harm. Zeratul and the templar worked together to remove the children from under the woman.  
  
"Well they were lucky" Said the dark templar.  
  
Zeratul stayed silent. He started to think what to do with the 2 children. One of the main teachings of the Dark Templar's was to appreciate young life. And to help it when it is in trouble. Of course it may make the other protoss lose trust in Zeratul. For these terrans were their enemy's.  
  
"I believe it is best to take them with us" Zeratul finally concluded.  
  
"Are you sure this is a wise course of action?" asked the templar.  
  
"Yes I believe so. They will surely die if we leave them here. And I doubt they will harm us in anyway." Said Zeratul.  
  
So they both took the baby's and walked to the closest shuttle. After they entered Zeratul gave the order for the shuttle to take off. Of course all the other templars were amazed when they saw the 2 baby's.  
  
"Who are they? O mighty Zeratul!" Asked a templar.  
  
Zeratul thought about it. He had no clue if the other templars would accept the baby's in their society. Unless they were related to a leader of some sort. Also Zeratul sensed a great power in the boy.  
  
"They are my children." Zeratul answered.  
  
As the shuttle left Zeratul knew that the children will be able to live in peace with is brethren.  
  
I'd like to thank chrono cross maniac for reviewing my story. Because of him I will continue and fix my mistakes. This story will go on and chapter 1 will be up by this week or early next week. Thx again Chrono^.^ 


	2. Chapter 1:Beginnings

CHAPTER 1:Beginnings.  
  
It was a quiet day on the planet Shakuras. The 2 suns lay high in the sky and no clouds were in sight. Everything was peaceful. Well almost everything. There seemed to be a lot of ruckus in the central Nexus.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Zeratul screamed.  
  
"I told you man. The mission crew has gone MIA (missing in action). One minute they were at the crash site and the next they're just ... gone." Raynor answered.  
  
Raynor and Zeratul were talking over a Holo-Communicator about a recent exploration mission that they had sent to the planet Jakol. It was a simple exploration mission to check out a crash site. But apparently when the team got there they just vanished.  
  
"There must be an explanation. They couldn't just vanished in thin air." Zeratul said.  
  
"Well according to our sensors that's what happened." Raynor protested.  
  
"What in Adun could have caused this? Captain raynor were are you know?" Zeratul asked.  
  
"About 50 kilometers due north of the city." Answered Raynor.  
  
"Hold your position. I will come at your position by shuttle." Zeratul Ordered.  
  
"Aye Aye captain" Raynor said.  
  
Zeratul switched off the communicator and headed for the door. While walking to the shuttle bay he kept on wondering about the mission. The same to questions kept on running through his head. Why? And How?. He thought maybe teleportation could have done this but only the protoss have that kind of technology. And the only protoss alive are the one's that are in this city. Zeratul then entered a teleportation pod.  
  
"Destination?" the computerized voice said.  
  
"Shuttle Bay C-9" answered Zeratul.  
  
With a flash Zeratul disapeared and reapeared in the shuttle bay.  
  
"I need a shuttle to go 50 kilometers Due North" Zeratul said  
  
"Right this way Oh great Prelate" said one of the shuttle pilots.  
  
With that the shuttle left the city and headed north. But after about 30 seconds a strange object appeared in front.  
  
"What in Adun's name is that?" the pilot asked.  
  
"I don't know" Answered zeratul.  
  
Zeratul tried to lean forward to see what the object was.  
  
"It looks like. Hmmm.. OH NO! It can't be" Zeratul said in a panicked voice.  
  
"Can't be what Oh mighty Zeratul?" asked the pilot.  
  
"It's a DEVOURER!!!!" Zeratul said.  
  
With that the devourer shot a blast of acid straight at the shuttle. And it was a direct hit!! Zeratul thought the shuttle could hold until they got to Raynor's Battle Cruiser. That was until he saw about 5 more devourers behind the first one. They also shot a blast at the shuttle and made contact.  
  
"Shields are down. Thrusters are offline and the communication system is malfunctioning." said the panicked pilot.  
  
With that an explosion occurred at the rear of the shuttle. Zeratul looked throught the front viewer and watched as the ground got closer and closer...  
  
Author's Note: I am soooo sorry for not updating my story for over 2 months. But I had a major computer crash and it took 2 months to get the money to fix it. Besides that the chapters will be added pretty fast now since I got all the drafts done. Well plz send your reviews. 


	3. Chapter 2:The first conflict

CHAPTER 2: The first conflict  
  
"Class dismissed." Said the instructor.  
  
With that all of the students headed towards the gates. Keral was waiting for Kardum and Seia by the gates. As always everyday he would wait for them in front of the training grounds. Both Kardum and Seia were in training. Kardum was studying to be a templar while Seia wanted to be a Mystic Healer*. After some time Keral caught a glimpse of his little brother and sister.  
  
"'Bout time" Keral shouted.  
  
Keral was probably the most unique protoss ever. He was the only protoss with a human attitude. He got this attitude from his best friend Jim (Raynor.)  
  
"Sorry brother. But we were delayed." Seia said.  
  
Seia was the adopted daughter of Zeratul. She is blonde and has some unique eyes. One is Blue and the other is Grey.  
  
"We volunteered for scouting duty," said Kardum.  
  
Kardum was Zeratul's adopted son. He was tall and has some pitch-black hair. His eye color was Grey.  
  
"AGAIN!?!" Keral shouted.  
  
"We like scouting duty." Said Seia.  
  
"Oh wait! Let me guess. No matter what the hell I say. Your gonna drag me along aren't you?" Said Keral sarcastically.  
  
"That would be right brother." Kardum said  
  
"Please. It's my honor. Well sort of... And please say BRO' not brother." Keral said,  
  
"I'll try." Responded Kardum  
  
"By the way when is your time to start the scouting?" asked Keral.  
  
"Immediately" Seia answered.  
  
"This ain't my day" Keral muttered under his breath.  
  
With that they left to go to their post. When they arrived they relieved the 2 guards and went straight to work. (Scouting duty means you are confined to an area and you walk around searching for something unusual.) They started to walk around in their 4 areas. After area 1 they reported through the portable holo-communicator that it was all clear. Same thing happened through area 2 and area 3. But at area 4 is were the problem began.  
  
"We done yet?" Keral asked.  
  
"Almost" Seia answered.  
  
"It looks all clear to me" Kardum said.  
  
Kardum then took out the communicator and turned it on and put the frequency to report to the office.  
  
"Scouting team 13 reporting Oh mighty Seradan" said Kardum.  
  
"What is the status of area 4 warrior Kardum?" Seradan asked.  
  
"All is clear Mighty Seradan. Nothing seems to be wro..." before Kardum could finish his sentence a zergling jumped out of nowhere and knocked the communicator out of Kardum's hand.  
  
"Oh shit! This ain't good." Keral said  
  
With that Keral and Kardum both got their blades out.  
  
"It's only one zerg brother. What's to worry?" Asked Kardum  
  
"ZERG RULE#1: Zerglings never travel alone." Keral said in a panicked voice.  
  
As if to prove his statement over 20 more zerglings came out of the trees to assist the other zergling.  
  
MEANWHILE at the central Nexus.  
  
Seradan was in a panicked state.  
  
"Scouting team 13 please respond. I repeat please respond." Said Seradan.  
  
"What's wrong Oh mighty Seradan?" Asked a nearby templar.  
  
"Our worst fears have come. They found us"  
  
Seradan looked at the holo-communicator which was showing images of Kardum, Keral and Seia about to engage the zerglings.  
  
"May Adun have mercy on them" Seradan said shaking his head.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I been getting a lot of emails about my bad spelling. First of all USE THE REVIEW do NOT email me. Second of all I will only correct when my full story is done. THIS does not imply to your chrono cross maniac. Keep up the reviews. You are helping me LOTS. 


	4. Chapter 3: The first Battle

Chapter 3: The First Battle  
  
"Ain't this my luck?" Keral said  
  
Kardum, Keral and Seia looked around as they were surrounded by over 21 zerglings. There was no way out. The only way that Keral and his siblings were going to get out is by fighting a small path through the zerglings.  
  
"Don't worry brother" Kardum said" For they cannot touch me if they do not see me. I will take care of them while you two run. I'll hold them off"  
  
With that Kardum started to concentrate his energy on the light around him. With the energy of his mind the light around him started to bend. Piece by piece parts of his body became transparent. Until finally he was fully invisible.  
  
"Oh god! Are you stupid? Look up you dummy!" Keral said.  
  
And Kardum did look up. He saw a Blimp-Like object with eight giant tentacles coming down on the side. It slowly lumbered around the three siblings.  
  
"What is that?" Kardum said.  
  
"That my un-experienced brother is an overlord" Keral said  
  
"An overlord?" Kardum asked  
  
"Didn't you listen in your training classes?" Keral said.  
  
"With that thing in the air they can se you" Said Seia.  
  
"I remember now" Kardum said.  
  
*Flashback* (During one of Kardum's training classes 1 year ago)  
  
"Today I will teach you about basic zerg knowledge" Raynor said. Raynor was replacing the original trainer that day because the trainer was on a mission with Artanis . "The zerg collective is ONE mind. All zergs are connected through a link. What one zerg sees ALL the others see it too. A lone zergling may be weak but it can get reinforcements very fast. All of their thoughts are connected to Kerrigan. Who is also known as the Queen of Blades."  
  
Raynor took a small pauses and drank some water out of his cup  
  
"That is why they're way of detecting anything that is cloaked is more efficient than any other species. If a overlord is nearby he will tell all nearby units that there is a cloaked unit nearby and they will know exactly were to shoot. Plus they can send communication signals across the galaxy in less than a second. Well this is about all there is about their mind links. So remember you Templars. Always try to get rid of the overlords first and then it is safe to cloak.  
  
*Flashback Ends *  
  
Kardum realized that is cloak was useless as long as that overlord was there.  
  
"Oh Shit! Here they come" Keral said.  
  
At that a zergling pounced at Seia but Kardum quickly by slashing his blade in a horizontal fashion cutting the zergling in two. Blood splashed everywhere and the zergling pieces landed on the ground. Kardum's shield slightly flickered as blood made contact with it.  
  
"Don't piss me off you little fruitcakes." Said Keral.  
  
The zerglings pounced at Keral but he ducked and stabbed 2 of them in the underbelly. Gore spit out of the zergling as it screamed in pain.  
  
"Told ya not to piss me off." Keral laughed.  
  
A zergling tried to attack Keral from the back but he was prepared. As soon as the zergling jumped at him a psionic blade appeared on the shoulder of his robotic arm. He then pushed a button and the arm went backwards and stabbed the zergling in the head. The lade deeply penetrated his head. Causing the zergling to scream in pain as it dropped to the ground flailing around until it died.  
  
"Oh man DO I LOVE THIS ARM! YEE HAH!" Keral screamed loudly "How you two doing?"  
  
Keral looked at Kardum and Seia. Kardum was busy occupying three zerglings as Seia was being pushed against a tree by two zerglings. Keral would of gone and helped them but he had problems of his own.  
  
A zergling charged forward at Kardum. Kardum quickly jump at the side and swung his blade downwards slicing off one of the zerglings front claw. Pain was heard from the zergling as blood poured out of its claw like a waterfall. The Zergling looked up as Kardum brought up his blade and drove it downwards through the zerglings head. The zerglings death was so fast that it had no time to scream for pain. Kardum's shield started to rapidly flicker as a zergling quickly worked through his shield. He turned back and swung hi blade driving through the zergling's head horizontally. Kardum looked at his shield generator and it showed 0%. He was too late to stop the zergling. Now he was in deep trouble. He looked forward towards Seia.  
  
Seia was having trouble. Her shields were down and she was cornered by three zerglings. A zergling rushed forward and met the business end of her staff. Her staff was swung vertically and crushed the zerglings skull splattering his brains on the ground. But this left her open for an attack. Before she could raise her staff again a zergling jumped forward and clawed at her left arm. Its claw drove deeply inside her arm and came out on the other side of her arm. A river of blood formed at the wound.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Seia screamed in pain as she pushed off the zergling and drove her staff into the zerglings stomach. She tried to lift her staff again but she was too weak. The loss of blood in her arm made it impossible to life her staff. She looked back at a zergling that was already in mid- air lunging at her back. The zergling landed on her back driving both claws in her flesh. He immediately withdrew them and started to continue scratching frantically at her back.  
  
"AAHH......" Seia screamed as she brought down to her knees semi-conscious.  
  
"SISTER!!!!" Kardum screamed as he saw her Seia on her knees. He took his warp blade and shot it like a javelin at the zergling. The blade cut through the zergling and took him off Seia's back making it fly into a tree.  
  
Kardum rushed at Seia side catching her before she fell to the ground. Kardum's hands were quickly soaked in the blood oozing out of her back.  
  
Keral stabbed the last zergling between his eyes. The zergling screamed and ran around aimlessly before it finally died. He ran towards Kardum and Seia with a worried looked into his pale blue eyes.  
  
"We must get her out of here." Kardum said.  
  
"Let's hurry back" Keral immediately as he took Seia into his arms.  
  
Keral and Kardum got up and started to run for the city. Only to get intercepted by another dozen zerglings. Screeching to a halt Kardum and Keral tried to turn to the left, but a barrage of over 10 zerglings was blocking the way. They were completely surrounded.  
  
"Well this is bad," Keral said.  
  
"My cloak is useless because of that overlord," Kardum said as he looked back at the lumbering blimp heading this way.  
  
"Why not use your ability?" Keral said as he put Seia on the ground and prepared for another battle.  
  
"That may be a good idea." Kardum said. He remembered the gift he had received from the old man many years ago.  
  
*Flashback * (7 Years ago. 3 miles South-east of the city of Armasil)  
  
Once again Kardum went off on his own walking through the fields. He did this regularly almost everyday. For some reason he was at peace when he walked in the plains. Kakarus were flying over his head occasionally shading one of the two suns from view. He walked forward heading to his secret cave. The place he always went when he wanted to relax. He went forth and saw his cave in the distance. Yet something was different today. Smoke was rising from the and what looked like a wrecked ship was on top of the cliff. To make it worse the entrance was semi-covered. Kardum wanted to return to his father to tell him this ... yet he found this cave intriguing. He rushed forward climbing over the cave entrance rocks and entered. When he reached the other side the roof of the entrance collapsed sealing it shut. Kardum looked back as the dust cloud was coming at him. He shielded his eyes as the cloud passed by. When the cloud passed by, he tried frantically to get out. He didn't want to get stuck in this cave. Seeing that it was impossible Kardum started to cry. Tears of fear and sadness ran down his cheeks as he bawled.  
  
"Who's there?" Asked a old voice in the cave.  
  
Kardum gasped as he heard the voice as a shadow slowly walked over. Kardum quickly backed up into the corner in fear. The shadow looked like it was a giant. A figure came out of the corner. It looked like a protoss yet it was different. As Kardum saw this creature all fear lifted form his heart. This creature had the exact same characteristics like a protoss except that its eyes were the one of a terran and it had a mouth. It was walking forward on a cane because of its injured leg.  
  
"Well their boy. How'd you get here?" the creature said in a gentle voice.  
  
"I ---I climbed over the rocks" Sir Kardum said as he wiped his tears.  
  
"Well why don't you come with me? I got a more comfortable place than here." The old man said.  
  
He took Kardum by the hand and walked with him.  
  
"By the way." The old creature said, "What's your name?"  
  
"Kardum. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Namn."  
  
A light formed at the end of the tunnel and a small place with some seats, a table, and food was in the opening. For the next few days Namn and Kardum grew a friendship like Grandson-Grandfather. There were many machines that Kardum had never seen before. They were neither from terran or protoss build. This proved to be true for Namn told Kardum that he was a Xel'naga. Every night Kardum listened to Namn's stories about his adventures. Always attentive Kardum never stirred a muscle whenever Namn told his stories. He told them with such a passion. Kardum could have listened to Namn for hours. After 1 week Kardum was still in the cave and there were still no signs of being rescued. But something turned for the worse. Namn had a wound that he had gotten from his crash. He had hidden it for some time with a red cloth but now he was weakened from the loss of blood. His time was to come soon. Kardum was weeping at the thought of Namn going away forever. Namn was lying down on a flat high rock. He motioned Kardum to come forth at his side. Kardum got and started to trot towards where Namn was.  
  
"Well my boy." Namn said with a weak voice. "I'll be going away soon. But... I want... to do one thing to thank you for the joy that you gave me on my final days. Please... Bring me my black small box over there."  
  
Namn pointed to his left. With his blurry eyes Kardum looked and saw a little black box on 1 of the seats. Yet for some reason he had never seen it over there before. But Kardum wasn't about to ask any questions so he went and picked up the box and brought it to Namn. Namn took the box and opened it up.  
  
"Give me your hand Kardum." Namn said.  
  
Kardum brought his and forth Namn took it with his hand.  
  
"This... will hurt a little bit. But don't worry." Namn said as he pulled out a purple colored dagger out of the box.  
  
Slowly he did a small cut on Kardum's right hand while chanting the words "Imato calara Intao Hanaro Senge"  
  
As soon as the cut was done Kardum pulled back his hand and looked at the wound. Pain was flowing through his hand. He looked at the wound as blood was flowing through. Yet for some reason the wound instantly healed and left back a blue colored scar.  
  
"Use.... This power.... Wisely young one" Namn said as he looked at Kardum for one final time and passed away.  
  
A strange blue glow appeared around Namn and his body slowly disintegrated into thin-air. For some reason Kardum sadness started to go away as he watched Namn leave. He knew that Namn would be happy wherever he was going.  
  
2 days later the protoss found Kardum and brought him back to the city. Zeratul, Keral and Seia were overjoyed to see that he was still in one piece. Later that day Kardum understood what the scar was. After many days of self-training he had mastered many techniques involving the elements of nature. The other protoss were amazed at Kardum's powers. Yet despite his new powers Kardum remembered Namn's last words and made a mental promise that he would only use this power only for protecting the people he loved.  
  
(* Flashback Ends here *)  
  
Kardum looked at his scar still lost in deep thought.  
  
"Huh... Bro? Now might be a good time to help us out of here!!" Keral said as he was looking at the herd of zergling getting closer. Returning to reality Kardum looked up at the overlord. He knew that he would need his cloak to get his siblings out of here alive. He looked around and saw a tree that was directly beside the Overlord. He quickly sprang forth and climbed the tree at a furious pace of a chimpanzee. After reaching a sturdy branch near the top he turned around and faced the overlord. The giant blimp-like object was moving slowly in its quiet flight. Kardum started to concentrate his energy into the palm of his hands. The scar turned into a crimson read color and started to emit a luminous light. A dwarfish sized fireball appeared at his palms. The small light-red colored fireball soon became a giant and blood red colored. Feeling that there was enough power in the fireball Kardum brought the massive projectile at his side and threw it forward. From the ground every zergling looked up at the fireball as it moved at a tremendous speed towards the overlord.  
  
"Come on! Come on!" Keral said at a low whisper.  
  
The massive ball of flaming energy made direct contact at the overlord's side. An explosion shook the ground. Keral was thrown off his feet and many of the zerglings lost their balance. High up on the tree Kardum fell off his branch and was hanging on to it with his arms. The overlord started his slow decent towards the earth like the destructive force of a meteor. A panic seemed to spread through the zerglings as they ran around as thought they were a pack of lost rats. Keral ran and picked up Seia with his arms and started running away from the flaming overlord. Looking back he saw that Kardum was still stuck on the tree.  
  
"GET DOWN FROM THEIR BROTHER!!!!!!!!!" Keral said in a panicked voice.  
  
Kardum looked up and saw that the overlord was heading straight for him. He tried to get free but his cape was caught in a tangle of branches and his blade was on the ground. He looked up again and saw the mass of fire heading down on him. The overlord finally crashed into the tree bringing it down with him crushing anything in it's path as it sped downwards to the ground. Keral looked at the incendiary as, his brother was helplessly being crushed by the overlord. A small tear formed at the corner of his eye. He stared at the crash-site knowing that no one could survive an accident like that. He looked down at Seia who was still in his arms and he slowly turned around and started to walk back to the city. He looked back on final time and started to run as tears started to run down his face.  
  
A/N: There you are people. I'm sorry if it took long for me too update. I wanted to rewrite this chapter. And as you can see it LONG!!!!! And that's about it. R&R Plz. Cya 


	5. Chaoter 4:Preparations

Chapter 4: Preparations  
  
It had been 4 days since the death of Kardum. Also two days later after kardum's death Zeratul's destroyed shuttle was also found. Over 100 feet away was the body of Zeratul himself. It was a sad loss for the protoss. Yet they had bigger problems to face. Since some zerglings were killed it was highly probable that many broods were over to destroy the protoss base. The burial for Kardum and Zeratul was held on this day. Yet Kardum's body wasn't in the disintegratiotn capsule. For when a team went to find his body at the remnants of the overlord. The overlord had somehow disepeared. Yet Keral knew that he couldn't have lived that blow. So a proper burial was held in his honor.  
  
After the burial the protoss prepared for immediate evacuation. They had no time to lose. Sure the protoss are natural born warriors. But they would never fight a hopeless battle. The protoss may have an advantage technology wise but the zerg were to great in numbers.  
  
"What would be the estimated time before we can fully evacuate?" Asked Seradan.  
  
(NOTE: Seradan is the protoss praetor. He replaced Artanis after his fall in the second battle of braxis.)  
  
"Well I think well be gone in about an hour." Raynor replied.  
  
Raynor's raiders were also evacuating with the protoss. He wanted to stay and fight but he had to get Keral and Seia to safety. He had made a vow to Zeratul that he would take care of his children.  
  
Flasback * POV Raynor's 15 years ago  
  
"Well I never thought I'd see the day." Raynor said.  
  
Raynor was staring at the two human children who were asleep on a smal bed Zeratul had prepared for them. It had been 3 days since Zeratul brought them home and adopted these two children.  
  
"I'd consider these two to be very lucky" Raynor said. "Lucky that you attacked their base instead of someone else. I mean if you didn't attack that base they probably would have been killed or sumthin like that"  
  
"That is a rather cruel way of putting it captain Raynor but I do agree with you" Zeratul responded.  
  
"So what you named them?" Raynor asked.  
  
"I have not yet thought of a name for them." Zeratul answered.  
  
May I suggest sumthin' ?" Asked Raynor.  
  
"Why be my guest Captain Raynor. You have helped us so many times that you not need to ask for a thing like this." Zeratul said with joy.  
  
"Geez! I'm blushing. One thing I like about you protoss you never insult us." Raynor said.  
  
"Thank you for the compliment. What kind of name did you have in mind for them?" Zeratul asked.  
  
"Well not Them more like Her. I was thinking about Seia." Raynor suggested  
  
"Why that is an excellent name. Any reason why you chose that name?" "Yeah. I had a daughter named Seia before".  
  
"What happened to her?".  
  
"Don't ask please.".  
  
"Very well"  
  
"Now what about the boy?"  
  
"I had a name in mind"  
  
"Well let's hear it. Im anxious to hear your unique Protoss name for him."  
  
"I was thinking of ..... Kardum."  
  
"Hey not bad. Not bad at all. I think that's a great name."  
  
"Then Kardum and Seia it shall be then"  
  
"Good selection. Be assured Zeratul. If you die ill make sure they're ok."  
  
"And what makes you say ill die before you do Captain Raynor?"  
  
"Did you not hear the main word? I said IF you die."  
  
Both of them laughed at Raynor's joke.  
  
"Very well then. If I die they're for you to protect" Zeratul said.  
  
"Aye Aye Sir!" Raynor answered.  
  
Flashback Ends *  
  
"Raynor? Captain Raynor? Hello?" Seradan was waving his arm in front of raynor's face.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry about that. Anyway I gotta go to the Restoration Facility (Hospital). I promised Keral id go there." Raynor said.  
  
"En Taro Adun then Captain raynor" Seradan said.  
  
"Yeah same to ya" Raynor answered.  
  
Raynor then left to the restoration facility. After 20 minutes he made to the 16th floor were Seia was in Intensive care. She was badly beaten by those zerglings. She had a deep gash in her back and Multiple cuts over her arms and her legs. The wound the most visible was the one over her eyes. Raynor entered the room and saw her capsule dead ahead. (That capsule is were a patient is placed under-water with a oxygen mask) Her body seemed lifeless. Her arms were floating over her head and showed no sign of trying to go back down. Raynor scanned the area to see Keral standing in front of the capsule. His eyes were pale green. Raynor could see how sad Keral was. The loss was far more great to him. He had loss a father and a brother. And he had almost lost his sister.  
  
"Hey man. How she doing?" Raynor asked.  
  
"Not so good. They said she'll be ok but that when she wakes up she'll be blind. And she'll probably be blind forever." Keral said.  
  
"Don't worry. As soon as we evacuate well figure out a way to help her out when she's blind. The main thing is that she's safe. Now we better go and start the evacuating. Ill let you come on the hyperion. As for Seia she's supposed to be on the Gantrithor II." Raynor said.  
  
"Yeah I guess. Lets go"  
  
45 minutes later*  
  
Keral and raynor were at the Hyperion's bridge. They could see through the view screen that all of the protoss had begun evacuation.  
  
"Alright boys. Get us out of here." Raynor ordered.  
  
And so the hyperion lifted off and went off into high orbit and Keral stared at Shakuras as it was disapearing from sight. "Goodbye old buddy" He thought and started to walk to his quarters.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Once again thx to chrono cross maniac for his Editing. Also a thanks to My best friend Curtis. Now before I continue I WANT SOME REVIEWS. Im starting to think no one likes my story anymore. Oh and another note to chrono. Keep that serious editing and I started on the Revised versiont of this story. 


	6. Chapter 5:New friends

Chapter 5: New friends  
  
"Hey I think he's waking up!"  
  
Kardums was laying on his back on a cold metal floor. He had been unconscious there for quite a while. And now he finnaly opened his eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" Kardum said painfully.  
  
His head felt like it had been sliced in half by a warp blade. His vision was extremely blurred. He looked around and saw two other people in the room. He saw a marine lying down on a bench. He looked about 6 feet tall and had a goatee. He was still in his marine outfit and kardum saw that he had blue eyes and was blonde. He didn't look older than 40 year old. There was a ghost kneeling besides him. The ghost looked about 5'8" and had Gray eyes and gray hair. He looked to be about 60 years old.  
  
"Welcome to zerg prison! A.K.A Hell!" Said the nearby marine.  
  
"This is the one thing worse than being killed" Said the ghost kneeling near Kardum "We thought u were gonna stay asleep forever. I mean Damn man! You been asleep for over 3 days.  
  
"3 days? I guess they must have brought me here after the fight."Kardum said.  
  
"Probably. Only reason they took you here is because they're interested in you or something you can do." Said the marine. "Trust me. They took me and him here 'cause we psychic. By the way kid what's your name?"  
  
"I am Kardum. And what is your name?" Kardum replied.  
  
"Original. Not something found everywhere hey? Well im called Corporal Joshua Leer." Said the marine.  
  
"And im Lieutenant Curtis Daigle" said the ghost.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you." Kardum said.  
  
"Same here." Curtis replied.  
  
"Still I have one question" Kardum said.  
  
"And what would that be?" Joshua replied.  
  
"Joshua you said you were psychic if I remember correctly." Kardum quoted. "Are you not supposed to be a ghost?"  
  
"And take all of the very dangerous elite missions? I think not" Joshua replied.  
  
"By the way kid why would they be interested in you? I don't detect a psychic presence in you." Curtis said.  
  
"I have a theory on why they took me here."Kardum said. "It's probably because I am the only human Dark templar."  
  
"Whats that?" Joshua asked.  
  
"Geez you never did study about protoss did you? The dark templars are the protoss who can cloak willingly. Remember?" Curtis said annoyed.  
  
"Nope" Joshua responded with a chuckle.  
  
"God! Anyway so you say you can cloak kid? Prove it to me." Curtis said.  
  
And so Kardum did. He used is willpower to bend the light around him so he appeared invisible to the naked eye.  
  
"HeHe. This gives me an idea" Curtis said with a chuckle. "Gather 'round guys. I got a plan to get us the hell out of here."  
  
They all gathered up in a group hug and started to discuss a plan to escape. After 30 minutes they dispersed and went as if nothing happened. And they waited until the regular hydralisk would come and pick them up to bring them to the experiment chamber. Well actually it was more like the torture chamber.  
  
Later on the hydralisk was seen and Kardum immediately cloaked. The hydralisk came over looked into the cell.  
  
"Nice try you filthy templar. I know you're here" the hydralisk said in a angered voice.  
  
(AUTHORS NOTE: Why is it the hydralisks talks you may ask? Allow me to explain. Kerrigan after many years of capturing ghosts and other gifted humans was able to devise a way to give her minions speech.)  
  
And so the hydralisk opened up the cage and shot his Genetically enhanced acid spines. These spines were only made to paralyze the prey not kill. Tried as he could he could'nt land a hit on Kardum. He only saw him when Kardm jumped on him and started to punch at the hydralisk's face. (Or whatever it is) The hydralisk threw Kardum off with relative ease.  
  
"Ah!! Your puny fist cannot harm me!!!" He said with a laughing like a maniac.  
  
Kardum knew that he couldn't hurt the hydralisk with his bare hands so he decided to use his ability. He raised up a hand with a wide open palm.  
  
"Go ahead hit me again. It wont do you anygood." The hydralisk said with a sarcastic laugh.  
  
And Kardum started to lower his palm as if he wanted to do an open-handed slap. When the hand was about to connect with the hydralisk a soccer-sized ball of electricity appeared and hit the hydralisk straight in the face. /before the hydralisk could say anything he died instantly from the shock.  
  
"WHOA!!! How the heck did you do that?" Curtis said in awe.  
  
"There is no time for questions." Kardum replied. "We must go before they find out."  
  
And so the three friends got out of the cell and went to start there great escape.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Ok NOW I AM OFFICIALLY PISSED!!! First off that little contest thing is not true. I never wrote that. My big brother wrote all this shit. Just to make me look bad. So if you read the previous chapter forget submitting ma a name. Now if you'll excuse me picks up axe I got to kill my brother. 


	7. Chapter 6: A Noble Sacrifice

Chapter 6: A Noble Sacrifice.  
  
"Well what did I get myself into this time?" Raynor thought.  
  
He was surrounded with the odds against him. A marine named Peter, A firebat named Jack and a wraith pilot named Will surrounded him. They looked at Raynor preparing their move. Sweat ran down there face all the way down to their neck. The air was filled with the smell of cigarette smoke. Raynor knew he would have to make his move soon so he did. He raised his hand and slapped his cards on the table.  
  
"HA! Four aces! I doubt you guys can beat that." Raynor said with a proud laughter.  
  
"Ah shit! You got me." Peter said throwing his poker hand on the table.  
  
"Fuck! And I thought my full house was gonna make me win." Will said slamming his hand down on the table.  
  
"Ah! Well better pay up Jim." Jack said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Ah come on man! Stop bluffing. You know you lost. Admit Defeat." Raynor said with a confident tone.  
  
"Speak for yourself Boy!" Jack said as he put his hand on the table. "Royal Flush"  
  
"WHAT!!! How the hell? Ah crap. I guess you win." Raynor said.  
  
"Don't mess with the master." Jack said with a maniacal laugh. " I AM INVINCIBLE!!!" Jack then reached out and picked up all the chips.  
  
"Whose deal?" Will asked.  
  
"Yours." Peter answered back as he light a cigarette.  
  
"Ok then" Will said as he reached to grab the deck. He then shuffled and started to pass the cards around. But as soon as he got all of the cards around the table a message was heard on the intercom.  
  
"All personnel report to your stations. I repeat all personnel report to their station. Would captain Raynor please report to the bride." The voice said.  
  
"AH man! Well see you next time then?" Will asked.  
  
"Yeah! Tomorrow at noon ok guys?" Raynor said.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Jack said.  
  
All four got up from their chair and walked too the door.  
  
"Hey jack" Raynor said before jack could walk through the door.  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"Where'd you get that fifth ace?" Raynor asked.  
  
"HEY! Look at the time. Gotta go to my station before im in trouble." Jack said in a panicked voice. And he ran out of the door as fast as he could.  
  
"Yep! That's Jack for you." Raynor said with a chuckle. "Well I better get to the bridge."  
  
* Scene Switch: Bridge *  
  
"Geez are you sure these censors are working well?" Raynor asked.  
  
"Positive sir!" Said the officer. "There's a huge swarm of mutalisks and scourge heading this way. They'll be here in less than 10 minutes"  
  
"Crap! Do the protoss know about this?" Raynor asked.  
  
"Yes sir" The officer answered.  
  
"All right then. Get all ships to Battle mode and get all our wraiths out there." Raynor said.  
  
"Yes Sir! Huh..... There's another thing you might want to know Sir!"  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"The cargo bay was robbed!"  
  
"What? Which one"  
  
"Cargo Bay B-1"  
  
"And what was stolen!"  
  
"The psi-emitter Sir"  
  
"OH GOD!! Ain't this fucking great? Probably a zerg contact in this ship that got it. Make a full ship wide search after the ship is ready for battle."  
  
"Aye Aye Sir!"  
  
And after 6 minutes all wraiths,scout,corsairs,valkiries and corsairs were out ready for battle. And then the swarm appeared. But then the strangest thing happened. All of the swarm changed its course and headed for a shuttle far in the distance to the right of the fleet.  
  
"Who the hell is in that shuttle?" Said a wraith pilot over the communication  
  
"I would not know" Said a scout pilot.  
  
"Shuttle pilot please identify yourself" Seradan asked.  
  
"You really wanna know?" Said the shuttle pilot.  
  
"HELL YES I DO!!! Identify yourself NOW" Raynor screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"You should know more than anyone Raynor. You stupid moron" Said the shuttle pilot.  
  
"KERAL!?!?! What are you doing???" Raynor said in a panicked voice.  
  
"Well I saw the swarm of zerg coming on the radar and I knew you guys could never win. I'm the one who stole your psi-emitter and I stole a shuttle if you hadn't noticed. That's why the swarms coming at me. I'm using myself as bait. NOW GET OUT WHILE YOU CAN!" Keral ordered.  
  
"LOOK. There is no way I'm letting you die out here." Raynor said  
  
"Look if you don't leave. We'll all die. And please you gotta leave now. I d'ont care what happens to me. I am not going to let someone else in my family die again. I'm doing this for Seia."  
  
"........"  
  
"Please do it for her."  
  
"..... But.."  
  
"JUST DO IT!! This is the death truly deserved for a protoss. My father would have done the same thing."  
  
"..Prepare for mass warp."  
  
"But sir!" Said the officer behind Raynor.  
  
"DO IT!!!" Raynor commanded.  
  
"Yes sir! Prepare for mass warp." Said the officer over the communication line.  
  
"Good luck! Keral. See you in the better place hey?" Raynor said before the warp.  
  
"Yeah Yeah! Cut that shit out. I'll see you in a couple of years. At least some pieces of me anyway." Keral said before Raynor's and the protoss fleet disappeared in the mass warp.  
  
"Note to self. Next time I do something this stupid think of an escape plan." Keral thought. He looked at the radar and saw two mutalisk directly behind his tail. Keral reached to the manual controls of the ship to try to dodge their attacks.  
  
"Ah what's the use?" He thought out loudly. "I did what I wanted to do" May as well just end this fast.  
  
And then a Glave wurm ripped through the hull and hit the psi-emitter. Keral's shuttle started to go out of control and he didn't bother to try to stabilize it. He heard the pounding of another glave wurm hitting the hull and a loud explosion from the back of the ship. Surprisingly enough the swarm turned around and left him alone. He looked at his radar and saw a planet was close-by and since the zerg were leaving him alone he decided to try to crash land his shuttle.  
  
"Please let this planet be a Class-M*" he thought  
  
He used what was left of his ships power and used the thrusters to direct him to the planet. He was able to align himself and direct his shuttle towards the planet. As soon as he entered the planets atmosphere his thrusters literally blew up.  
  
"AH-SHIT!! Well no way I'm gonna make it out now. Well at least I tried" he said out loud.  
  
And so he started his descent towards the bluish planet.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Well what do you think? R&R plz. The next few chapters will switch from POV's to POV's. And a Class-M planet is a planet with the best elements to sustain life. And the most surprising thing is i already got the first chapter of a sequel done. (Am i anxious or what?) P.S. The rewrote version of chapter 2&3 will be up soon. Thx to chrono (Not surpiding hey?) ANd my best friend who will remain anonymous because I respect his privacy. Next chapter up in a week. 


	8. Chapter 7: A new threat

Chapter 7: A New Threat.  
  
Kerrigan was sitting on her throne in her main hive. She was planning on how to catch the protoss fleet and Raynor's raiders. If it wasn't for that shuttle and that psi-emitter they would have been dead by now. Yet she kind of enjoyed letting the pilot suffer by letting him die in a crash instead of being slaughtered by her minions. It was much more pleasing to know that the pilot would die in a desperate attempt to live. She shuckled at the thought. And she had a new weapon that would ensure her victory to conquer the universe.  
  
"My queen. I have some bad news for you." Said a voice in the distance.  
  
She looked up and saw an infested terran. As he got closer she realized it was Curdai (SIR-DAI). He was the very first terran she had ever infested and probably her most elite and loyal minion.  
  
"If it's about the three who have escaped I already know. Do you not remember I have a mind link to all?" Kerrigan said annoyed.  
  
"Yes I know. But it is something of much more importance. Something out of your reach. It's about your experiments" Curdai said with a worried tone.  
  
"Oh. I see. The ones run by the infested scientists?" Kerrigan asked  
  
"Yes my Queen!"  
  
(A little something you might want know. Kerrigan has a mind link to all her broods except the infested terrans and protoss. They will still obey her though.)  
  
"Well what's this problem?"  
  
"It appears the one of them has gone Rebel. He seems to reject a direct connection to you my queen. As you know you had 5 made and you should only have a connection with four of them."  
  
"I hadn't noticed. I thought the four were the only ones that were succesful. It could be a threat. Is there anything else that may affect us?"  
  
"Yes there is. This particular experiment has a free will. He thinks and acts for himself. And he does not seem to like his creators"  
  
"Very well. Have him dealt with. I trust you'll think of a cruel execution."  
  
"Thank you my queen!"  
  
Then Curdai stepped back and turned around towards the exit. As he walked outside his mind whas filled with the many ways to eliminate the experiment.  
  
*Scene Switch POV Kardum *  
  
Kardum and his new found friends had finnally gotten outside of the supply depot.  
  
"Wait a sec! They kept us in a supply depot? Why not one of their own Creep colonies or hives or something like that." Joshua asked.  
  
"Easy. If they put us in one of their own zerg buildings we'd probably have a heart attack. I mean have you ever been in one of those things? * shivers * The damn walls are alive for the love of god." Curtis answered back.  
  
"Let us concentrate on our escape." Kardum quickly said  
  
"Agreed!" Curtis and Joshua said in Unison.  
  
"First of all we must recover out weapons and armor before we try to escape." Kardum stated.  
  
"Yeah. And second of all were the hell are the zerg??" Joshua asked as he looked around.  
  
They all looked around and saw only a few abandoned terran buildings. There was not a single zerg let alone a lifeform anywhere in sight.  
  
"Trap?" Curtis asked.  
  
"Could be. Do not let your guard down. Maybe we should go search the buildings for our weapons." Kardum suggested.  
  
"Yeah! Good idea. Let's start with that science facility over there." Joshua said pointing at the nearby sciene facitlity.  
  
They all started running towards the facility and entered it.  
  
"Hey I got a question. Why in the hell would they leave one hydralisk guard us?" Joshua said  
  
"I would not know" Kardum said "But look over there" Kardum pointed at a nearby room surrounded by window panes. Inside was a treasure full of weapons owned by protoss and terrans.  
  
"Take you pick Gentleman" Curtis said as he took a C-10 canister rifle and a box of ammunition.  
  
"Oh! Yeah! This babies mine." Josh said as he saw a silver covered gauss rifle.  
  
"I have the weapon of my choice. Let us leave now!" Kardum said as he strapped on his warp blade handle to his belt.  
  
"Lets use the back door. Might be a trap up front" Josh suggested.  
  
The three friends hurried to exit through the back door. But while heading over they saw some infested scientists in a room with window panes around it. And what they saw struck fear in their hearts.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: R&R if you can. What can this "expirement" be? Thx to my best bud (Whos name will remain anonymous) And to Chrono cross maniac (Whats the use of putting it over and over.) 


	9. Chapter 8:A being from the stars

Disclaimer: Been a while since you seen this hey? Let see... Ah yes. I do not own blizzard and all characters associated to this game. Some characters are made up by me and are owned by me. Also this story is purely fictional and as nothing to do with starcraft. And that's about it.  
  
Chapter 8 : A being from the stars.  
  
"CRACK,BOOM"  
  
It was a thunderous morning in the village Oonhak. Everyone had gathered into the cave to take cover from the storm. Children were cuddled up to their mother while the men stood guard not far from the entrance.  
  
"CRACK BOOM"  
  
Another lightning bolt came down. The children screamed in fear as the mothers tried to console them. Everyone wondered why the gods were so angry. This was probably the worst storm ever to have hit the village.  
  
"Someone must have been bad." Said one of the lookout men. "Gods very Angry."  
  
"Yes. I know." Said the second lookout.  
  
"CRACK,BOOM"  
  
Another bolt flashed down and made direct contact with a tree at the base. The tree swayed a little at first but then fell down. The fruits and vegetables were flying away from the garden in all directions.  
  
The men looked out into the storm. The land was being ravaged by it's furry. But then a small little ball of fire appeared in the sky. It was coming down fast yet it quite far away.  
  
"Look. What is that thing?" said a lookout man.  
  
"Me not know. It look like star falling from sky" another answered.  
  
The so called 'star' was getting closer to the planet. The lookout then called the elder to take a look at this star.  
  
"The legend is true. A god is descending upon the earth" Said the elder.  
  
"What makes you say that is god? That star may be harmless." A lookout asked.  
  
As if to answer is question the star crashed on the earth and caused a huge explosion. The earth shook from the force and fire spread through the trees in the horizon. As if to fear this new power the storm calmed down and finnally disapeared. The elder hurriedly rushed down into the cave to announce the good news.  
  
"The god Tarril master of fire and controller of weather has come down to our land and to help us with our ordeals." Said the elder with an excited voice.  
  
Much chatter started in the cave. Everyone was talking because it was a blessing for a god to come down and walk on the land.  
  
"QUIET!" the elder yelled "We must go and greet our god."  
  
Everyone in the village gathered up and prepared some gifts and headed to were the star had fallen  
  
(Scene Switch: Crater of the star)  
  
The village had walked for over 2 hours and had made it to the star. There was a crater about 30 meters in diameter. The elder and two soldiers descended to get a closer look at the vessel which the god use to reach the planet. It was made out of metal and was in the shape of a 3-d Octogon.  
  
"This is what a star is?" The elder asked.  
  
"Must be. Only a god would posses a thing like that" Said the soldier beside him  
  
The soldier then took his spear and poked at the vessel. This caused a figure to rise from the rubble. The villagers screamed when it came in sight. It had big deep blue eyes and had no mouth. For some reason it was wearing clothes out of metal. And one of the arms themselves was made out of metal. Everyone in the village bowed to this graceful creature. Yet no one seemed to notice it was deeply wounded. Many cuts and gashes were running through it's body.  
  
"Welcome to our land Tarril" The elder announced.  
  
The creature didn't respond. Instead it took a step forward and collapsed on the ground unconscious.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: BE HAPPY CHRONO!! I revised this story twice before I posted it. Thanks to chrono for his help AGAIN! Also to wilshire O'bloom my friend. Other than that I added the disclaimer in this chapter (Which was not seen for a long time). Now before I ask R&R will some PLZ CRITICIZE my story? Especially you if you can chrono. I gotta know what im doing wrong. Well other than that I got nothing else to say. R&R if you can peeps. And look as next weeks chapter 9 is up. 


	10. Chapter 9: A new Home

Chapter 9: A new Home.  
  
Disclaimer: As you know I do not own starcraft and all that other B*llsh*t. I do own the CD of starcraft but if your stupid enough to think I own blizzard I should smite you. And further more no one can be that dumb.... Right? Oh well. Enjoy the damn story.  
  
Raynor looked out of his room's window. He and the rest of the fleet had returned to the area were the swarm of mutalisks came and tried to attack them. All the evidence pointed that Keral was dead yet Raynor would not believe this. He didn't want to stop searching until he had some proof. The search had lasted for over 12 hours and still nothing was found. But Raynor would not give up. He would go to the ends of the universe if it meant he could find Keral. This had been a week of chaos. First Kardum is the first one to be killed. Then Zeratul's body was found and buried. And now I may have lost Keral. A tear came to Raynor's eye at the thought of having lost his best friend and two of his children. He could never forgive himself if Keral was dead too. It kind of reminded him of his own family.  
  
-*Flashback Raynor's house on earth *  
  
(28 years ago)  
  
It was a great day in in L.A california. Raynor was having the time of his life. He and his wife were celebrating their daughters birthday. Seia (Raynor's Daughter not Kardum's sister) had just reached the age of 5 and they were heading to Walt Disney world. (Yep it's still there) He was enjoying every moment of it. He could remember his daughter's smile. He remembered everything. The long blonde hair of his daughter flying into his face when on the roller coaster. His wife's sweet face.  
  
"Were you want to go next honey?" Raynor asked his daughter.  
  
"Lets go see Mickey daddy" Seia said with glee.  
  
"Alright then. Go with mommy while I go get you some candy ok?" Raynor said.  
  
"OK! Let's go mommy" Seia said while tugging her mothers arm.  
  
"Alright Alright! Let's go dear." Terra (Raynor's wife) said.  
  
Raynor looked as his daughter and wife disappeared into the crowd. He considered himself the happiest man on earth. He turned and went to the stand right beside him and started to order some candy. After he had gotten enough for his family he heard a scream in the crowd. His wifes scream and then it was followed by a gunshot. Fear gabbed Jim's body. He ran at the direction the scream came from. He pushed through the crowd dropping all of the candy he had jus purchased. He then heard another scream. The one from his daughter's voice. He saw an ally between to buildings and ran towards it. But before he entered he heard another gunshot. He entered and turned into another and saw a horrible sight. He looked at his wife and daughter on the ground... dead. Pools of blood had formed underneath them. He looked up and saw two thugs looking through Terra's purse. An uncontrolabble rage took control of him as he charged forth towards the two thieves screaming wildly.  
  
"What the he..?" Said the first thieve turning around to received Raynor's right hook into his jaw.  
  
The secong thief was much quicker and pulled out his gun and shot Raynor in the chest. Even with the pain and the loss of blood this didn't stop Raynor. He went and kicked the second thief in the shin. Yet he was outnumbered and The first thief who had recovered from his blow aimed and shot Jim in the back. He fell on his knees and finnally collapsed. He look up at his families body.  
  
"S-sorr—rryy H---oo---nnee—yy but I ha---ve failed y—ou." Whispered out with his last bit of strenght. Then the world turned black.  
  
Raynor woke up 1 week later at the hospital. He had learned that he was the only one who lived. This is what caused Raynor to join the army. He was so full of anger he wanted to destroy everything in sight. He quickly became a valued soldier but he swore that one day he woulde avenge his family.  
  
-*Flasback ends*  
  
"Captain Raynor Sir!" He heard over the intercom.  
  
"*sigh* What is it?" raynor answered back.  
  
"We have found a planet good enough for us to rebuild our base. The protoss are going too. Would you like a look at it sir?" The officer asked over the intercom.  
  
"Send the visual image to my headquarters" Raynor said  
  
"Aye sir!"  
  
He looked at his viewscreen and saw the picture of a bluish planet. It looked like Class M planet. Raynor looked at it and saw that the planet looked like earth. '  
  
"Maybe we'll have better luck after we start our new base" Raynor thought out loud.  
  
And so the fleet turned and headed to their new home.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: There you are. That's this chapter. Thx to Wilshire O'Bloom for giving me the name for this planet. (Which will be featured in the next chapter) So as I say R&R. P.S this story will be on hold as I have to work on my newest story. Whih is called "WAIT TILL IT'S RELEASED YOU IMPATIENT SONS OF A B**CHES" Well see you next time. CYA ^.^. 


	11. Chapter 10: A New Breed

Chapter 10: The new breed.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks to Ch---o C---s M---a- (Guess who?). I will think of a way to remake chapter 9 a little less... how you say... Cliché. Also thanks to Wilshire O'bloom. His story got me thinking again (WHOA!!! I can actually think?). Now on with the chapter!!! (more at bottom)  
  
Curtis, Josh and Kardum looked in through the glass making sure they were still out of sight. In the room were many infested terrans and protoss. There were 5 prison cells with forcefield barriers instead of the bars like Kardum's prison. But it was what's inside that really surprised the three friends. Each cell had a zerg in them and had a sign on top of the them. In the first cell with the sign X-I was a zergling with hydralisk acid spitters on its back. In the second cell (X-II) was a hydralisk with mutalsik wings on its back. The third (X-III) one contained a defiler with zergling hind legs and claws. The fifth (X-V) had a guardian with ultralisk tusk by its mouth and six hydralisk acid spitters on its wings. But what caught the attention of the three friends was the fourth cell (X-IV). This one was only in hydralisk form. And it seemed that the infested terrans and protoss had a lot of difficulty with it.Apperently this particular zerg was disobeying all commands and was trying to attack the infested scientists. If it wasn't for the forcefields the scientists would probably be dead.  
  
"That's strange." Curtis whispered. "Do you feel that joshua?"  
  
"Feel what?" Joshua whispered back.  
  
"Well normally when we are fighting zergs we can sense the mind link of the queen of blades." Curtis said in a low worried voice. "I can sense the mind link in all of the cells except the fourth one. This may be strange but.... It seems like the zerg in the fourth cell may have a will of it's own."  
  
"Well. Let us wait and see" Kardum whispered.  
  
They looked back into the cell.  
  
"Alright. Start metamorphisis X-I" Said one of the infested terran.  
  
A loud screech pierced the air. The three friends looked at the first cell. The zergling looked like it was in pain. Something seemed to be trying to get out of it's back. It's face was being twisted as if it was clay. As the zergling gave another screech. The zerglings hind legs retracted into its body and it started to form a zerg egg around it. Finally a shell formed around the mutated zergling and all seemed to have stopped.  
  
"That's going to be one ugly chicken coming out of that egg!" Josh said with a chuckle.  
  
Time seemed to have slowed down dramatically. All attention seemed to divert to the egg as everyone stared in anticipation. But Curtis seemed much more worried. As if he wanted to leave before something horrible would happen. Yet one thing kept him back: the zerg in the fourth cell. Then the egg in the first cell hatched. And what came out was bad news. The zergling had compltely changed. It was now more like a Mutalisk. Yet it had many acid spitters on its body. Now Curtis knew what he had to do. He tugged at the clothing of his friends signaling to pull back to the hall. Slowly they walked back and made their way back to the hall.  
  
"Ok..." Curtis said in a low whisper. "We seem to have a hell of a big problem here."  
  
"NO?? You think?" Josh said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Not only are they genetically modified, but they're ability to change is what poses a bigger threat." Kardum said.  
  
"Yet their one of them who's different." Curtis said. "You may not know but.... I have made psychic contact with X-IV. And he knows were here."  
  
"Are you mad?" Kardum spat out.  
  
"Don't worry. I sense no evil intentions in him and he's agreed to help us leave this planet if we can help him out." Curtis explained.  
  
"And when do we do that?" Josh asked.  
  
"Soon. But first here's the plan...." Curtis said as the three friends got together in a group and started to discuss the plan.  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
Kardum was crawling through the air vents searching for a way to get too the science facilities central power generator. All he had to do was to turn off the power long enough to cause a distraction. The plan seemed pretty simple yet it required good timing. As soon as the power was off he was to run outside to meet up with his friends. The problem was he had no clue were the power generator was. Still he kept going forward looking through every opening to see if he was close to the generator room.  
  
"I wonder how far I must go before I finally get there?" Kardum thought.  
  
Kardum looked through another air vent opening and saw what he was looking for. The generator. He took his blade out of his belt and activated it. He took his time cutting through the grate making sure it didn't make too much noise. After the final side was cut the grate started to fall down but Kardum quickly caught it before it landed on the florr and made too much noise. Lowering himself into the room he started to walk towards the plasma cells. He knew that if he pulled out the cells the generator would go offline. Activating his blade Kardum was ready to strike down the plasma cells. He positioned his blade to be able to slash all the cells in one swift blow. He swung with all is might at the bluish colored cells.  
  
"If you do that you'll regret it" said a voice from the shadows.  
  
Stopping his blade in mid-swing Kardum turned around. And he saw the figure in the shadows with two psionic blades activated by it's arms. It was clear that this person was infested as Kardum could see the infestations all over it's skin.  
  
"Why would I regret it?" Kardum said in an arrogant tone.  
  
"Simple you do it and I kill you." The figure said as he walked towards Kardum.  
  
Slowly the stranger walked forward and revealed himself to the light. Kardum gasped as the figure approached. Thousands of thought and memories running through his mind. He recognized this protoss but it was impossible for him to be here. He had died over a year ago.  
  
"Surprised to see me?" The figure said with a chuckle.  
  
"No... it can't be. You died many years ago." Kardum said stepping back in awe.  
  
"Well im back from hell to haunt you. And kill you" The protoss said.  
  
"But.... How can it be?? You died over a year ago... Artanis" Kardum said.  
  
Kardum looked forth at the ex-praetor and stared in amazement as he backed up to the wall.  
  
A/N: FINALLY a new chapter. Sorry if I was slow but I had a case of writer's block. Anyway R&R ppl. 


	12. Chapter 11: Old Memories

Chapter 11: Old Memories  
  
A/N: Well here you are ppl. I'm Making a few changes. First: off I removed the "Things you should know" chapter... because as chrono cross maniac said "It is lazy" Second: Chapter 3 or 2 is going to be RE-WRITTEN with an extra flashback to explain Kardum's powers "The Fire Beam" Third: Cliché death in Chapter 9 will be rethought of.  
  
P.S.: If you like bloody, gory, and sadistically insane stories (My favorite) Then I suggest "Starcraft: The great Zerg Cleasing: Mar Haet" By Wilshire O'Bloom (You scratch my back and I scratch your Elven Wilshire)  
  
My s8itnbnet.nb.ca email is working fine now.  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Kardum looked into the eyes of the old Praetor Artanis. He could not understand how he could be standing in front of him. Everyone knew that Artanis was killed in the second battle of Braxis 2 years ago. Still there was no denying that Artanis was in front of him staring him straight in the eye. Artanis didn't look dead one bit... but he did smell dead.  
  
( Flashback 2 years ago. On the snowy planet Braxis. )  
  
The smell of blood was thick in the air. Ear-shattering explosions surrounded the battlefield. The odds didn't look good for the terrans and protoss. More and more reinforcements for the zergs came down by the hundreds. Explosions ran in the air as scouts were plummeting down towards the barren earth. Blood sprayed on the ground as the zergs mowed down the armies of the PTAF (Protoss and Terrans Allied forces) wave after wave. Defeat was imminent. Seradan was giving the orders to his army to retreat. General Albert Parker was screaming his head off as he ordered every soldier to retreat. Artanis was in the air with his scout leading his scouts to delay all enemy air units.  
  
"We must retreat NOW praetor Artanis." Seradan said over the communicator.  
  
"I shall not retreat at this present time. I will buy you as much time as I can. Please I order you to go." Artanis said over his communicator.  
  
Seradan knew better that to argue with Artanis.  
  
"As you say oh mighty Praetor." Seradan replied.  
  
Seradan turned back and started to order the Arbiter's to move away and start teleporting when at a safe distance.  
  
POV change: Artanis   
  
Artanis was manipulating his scout with the hands of an expert. He looked back as he saw the Arbiter's moving away. He knew he had to buy as much time as possible for the armies to escape. Concentrating on the battle once he shot two anti-matter missiles into a nearby mutalisk. An explosion of blood came from the creature splattering itself on Artanis's scout. The front of Artanis scout was blood soaked. Almost all of the Plexiglas bubble was covered. An explosion sounded nearby as a scout started his decent towards the earth. Looking forth Artanis saw a wurm glave coming straight at him. Trying his best he pulled to the right only to have the glave hit the wing. The damage wasn't serious but his maneuvering would be a lot harder now. He shot 2 missiles forth at the mutalisk and made contact. A rain of blood showered down towards the snow .It looked like he would come out alive Artanis thought. HE looked as the mutalisks and devourers were disappearing quickly from the radar screen. He knew he would make it out alive. That was until the swarm of scourges came out of the pale blue sky. Thousands of scourges were heading towards the scouts. An explosion sounded at the back of Artanis's scout. Quickly looking at the status screen he saw that his rockets were damaged ... and offline. His boosters kept him in the air, yet his death was inevitable. He laid back in his pilot chair as he waited for the scourges to finish him. The cloud of scourge passed by and destroyed everything in its path. All scouts were either destroyed in the air or started their final descent on the snow covered wasteland. Artanis looked one final time through his view screen as he pivoted downwards. Semi- conscious he grabbed onto the chair bracing for impact.  
  
(3 days later)  
  
The news of the death of Artanis devastated the protoss. A proper ceremony was held that day and Seradan was the new appointed Praetor. A sense of guilt clung on to his heart. [I should have stayed back] he thought. Seradan would do his best to uphold the memory of Artanis.  
  
( Flashback ends )  
  
"How?" were the solemn words that came from Kardum's mouth.  
  
"Quite simple." Artanis responded "When I crash landed I still was alive. Lucky for me kerrigan was inspecting the fields and made me even better." A slight chuckle was heard from Artanis. "She found me at my while I was trying to crawl out of my broken scout. And now here I am. Better than before."  
  
Kardum was firmly gripping his warp blade. Sweat was running down his arms. He was prepared to kill Artanis.  
  
"But you're a lucky one aren't you boy?" Artanis said with an evil snicker.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Kardum asked.  
  
"Well apparently Kerrigan doesn't want you dead. She desires for you to join her army." Artanis said clenching his fist forward.  
  
"I shall never be corrupted to join her army." Kardum said clenching his teeth.  
  
"That's what I used to say. But what she wants she gets." Artanis said as he activated his psi-blades and lunged forward.  
  
With the instincts of a lion Kardum quickly met Artanis's blade with his own. He was pushed back by the blow and struck his back on to a metal cylinder. Quickly Kardum stood up on his feet and looked straight into the eyes of Artanis. His blade was ready for combat.  
  
( POV Curtis and Josh)  
  
"You'd think he'd be done by now!" Josh said with an impatient tone.  
  
"Patience Josh. Patience" Curtis said still crouching.  
  
A loud explosion shook the building and flames gushed out of a nearby hallway. Lights started to flicker as if the life was drained out of them. Finally all signs of light had vanished.  
  
"Well that works" Josh said with a chuckle.  
  
( POV Kardum)  
  
Flames engulfed the room. Blood poured out of Kardum's wound. Because of the last attack from Artanis his blade hit a hydrogen pack and caused a huge explosion.  
  
"Feeling weak?" Said the menacing voice of Artanis in the shadows.  
  
Kardum looked around. All he saw was the crimson red flames engulfing his surroundings.  
  
"Show yourself" Kardum said still clutching the wound on his right shoulder.  
  
Artanis stepped out of the flames. His shield slightly flickering because of the flames.  
  
"Well now boy. How about we get real serious now?" Artanis said bringing his psi-blade straight in front of his face.  
  
Using his left arm Kardum brought up his blade to prepare himself for a duel to the death against Artanis.  
  
A/N: That's it for now. Chapter 13 "Two warriors Reunite" Will be up soon. Sorry if it took so long but I broke my arm not long ago. (And lost my index finger shivers ) Well at least I'm still in one piece (sort of) CYA LATER . 


	13. Chapter 12: Two Warriors Reunite

Chapter 12: Two Warriors Reunite.  
  
A/N: IM BAACCKK!!!! I was quite busy these last weeks with the anime north convention and all. But know I have returned to give you more chapters. Updates will definitely be slower since I sold my CPU. Yet I will try to make BI-weekly updates as much as I can. Enjoy! .   
  
A throbbing pain pulsed through Keral's head. His eyes opened as the pain from the headache bore through his brain. The first sight he saw was a wooden roof. Birds were humming a happy tune outside and dogs barked happily. He pushed himself off the leaf-padded floor and sat with his knees crossed. He looked around the cabin seeing it's primitive outskirts. Leaves covered most of the floor. Tree stumps stood out from the floor serving as seats to a crude looking table. Small clay pots were in a corner of the room and some wooden spears lay beside them. A bow and a quiver of arrows was hung over the pots.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Keral thought out loud.  
  
"You are in a small village of humans." A low whispery female voice answered behind him.  
  
Keral jumped up with surprise and turned around. A woman was sitting down on a tree stump right beside the bed. She had athletic features, but she didn't look over 5"6'. She was wearing some a fur robe around her. Her hair was the color of a deep red like a crimson ruby. She had this wooden cane held in her right hand. Yet her most noticeable feature were her eyes. The pupil and iris in the eye were just ... not there. What used to be that pupil was now a Very light shade of sky blue.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Keral asked in a surprised tone.  
  
"Funny thing. I should be asking you the same thing protoss!" She said with a chuckle.  
  
"Well if this is a terran colony than explain this. Why is everything made out of wood?" Keral asked.  
  
"I'll explain to you in a second. First off I'd like to at least know your name." The woman said.  
  
"If you must know my name is Keral Zailinbar. And you are?"  
  
"My name is Rebecca Hallinworth. And as for your first question. This is not a terran colony." Rebecca said as she stood up.  
  
"Well if this isn't a terran colony what is it?"  
  
"It's a undeveloped species. They may look terran but their not."  
  
"Huh... OK. Then why are they not terran? What's so different with them?"  
  
"They're sexual organs."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Care for a description?"  
  
"Tempting but... I'll skip."  
  
"These people don't even know about flight yet. So when you fell from that escape pod in the sky they thought you came from the heavens."  
  
"Well if that's the case. How come you know so much? And why are you here?"  
  
"Well first off I'm a terran. My escape pod crashed on this planet 2 years ago. When the people first saw me they thought I was some sort of god. And my eyes were severely injured in the crash. And now I'm this villages guardian."  
  
"Guardian? Like the police or something?"  
  
"Sort of. You see every village around here have a guardian. We guardians are the most elite fighters in the villages. Our duty is to go to a village in need if it requires assistance's."  
  
"I see. So what do we do know?"  
  
"First of all I'm going to show you around this village."  
  
"Sounds fair to me."  
  
So both of them started to walk out the door towards the starry night.  
  
Elsewhere's on the planet   
  
"Alright I want wraith's to start scouting this planet while in cloak! Got it?" Raynor ordered to his first officer.  
  
"Aye sir!" The officer responded as he started a wide fleet announcement. "Attention all wraith pilots. Prepare for a takeoff. I repeat. Prepare for a takeoff. Your orders are to scout that planet surface while cloaked. I repeat. While cloaked."  
  
"Let's hope we don't meet the zerg." Raynor whispered under his breath.  
  
Back to Keral   
  
After over an hour of walking Keral and Rebecca stopped at the peak of a hill. He had seen all of the village. Well if you consider a village to be 7 huts and 1 cave with a total population of 27.  
  
"Well I can't argue about pollution here." Keral said with a chuckle.  
  
Rebecca lowered her self and sat down on the cool grass.  
  
"That's the one good thing about here. It's quite mellow around these parts. I mean there is nothing to do." Rebecca said as she laid her wooden cane by her side.  
  
"Your probably right." Keral said as he looked up at the starry sky.  
  
Just then a huge gust of wind started to blow almost throwing Keral off his feet. A circle was forming into a grass patch not far away.  
  
"What the he...?" Keral said as he shielded his eyes.  
  
When the wind was over Keral lowered his arm and stared as the wraith started to uncloak.  
  
"What is that Keral? A wraith, scout or something else?" Rebecca said as she jumped to her feet.  
  
"It's a wraith. And it has Raynor's Raiders sign on the side." Keral said with an ecstatic voice.  
  
The cockpit window pulled back and the pilot looked in the direction of Keral.  
  
"Need a lift?" he said.  
  
Raynor's POV   
  
"We got reports coming in sir!" The officer said.  
  
"Alright put them on audio." Raynor said.  
  
"Wraith group Delta-2 here. Nothing important in our territory." Said a voice on the intercom.  
  
"Wraith group Alpha-4 here. Report of 2 humanoid villages. Repeat. 2 humanoid villages here." Said a different voice.  
  
"Wraith Red-6 requesting Captain Raynor on intercom please. I repeat. Wraith Red-6 requesting Captain Raynor please." Said a wraith pilot on the intercom.  
  
"Captain Raynor here." Raynor said.  
  
"Please come to the Hyperion's cargo bay sir. I have someone who wants to see ASAP." The pilot said.  
  
"Roger that." Raynor responded. He pointed to two security marines. "Come with me guys.  
  
And so he and the marines went to the cargo bay. They got there in about 2 minutes and when the door opened Raynor saw a joyous sight. There was a pilot standing by a wraith with a woman holding a cane beside him. But most importantly in front of him stood his friend: Keral. Raynor had an ear-to- ear grin as tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
"Told you I'd be back." Keral said as he laid his hand on Raynor's shoulder.  
  
"And I'm glad." Raynor said as he did the same.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
A/N: R&R plz. I also got this message. My email is currently down (Both of them). But other than that i'm back. CYA . 


	14. Chapter 13: Conquerors

Chapter 13: Conquerors

That day was a joyful reunion for Raynor's Raiders. After the return of Keral a celebration was held in honor of his return. In the cargo hold was a meal everyone would remember for a long time, probably because it was the only decent meal they had in a long time. All but a few of the Raiders were there. Rebecca and a few other marines went to the small village, and Keral and Raynor decided to go to sickbay. Like any brother Keral wanted to see his sisters condition. The good news was that she was still alive, but she was in a coma. The only thing that mattered to Keral right now was that his only sibling was still alive.

"So Raynor mind if I ask you a question?" Keral asked.

"No. Not at all." Raynor responded.

"How long as it been since I was gone?" Keral asked.

"About 72 hours." Raynor answered back.

"I see." Keral said lost in deep thoughts.

So only 72 hours had past since his planetary crash, Keral thought, yet I have only been awake for about 2 hours. Maybe I should just be grateful to be alive. Still now that Kardum and Zeratul are dead nothing will ever be the same. Well at least I know my diversion worked and saved the fleet. Still I feel like I have failed my whole family, but I shall one day avenge them.

Raynor was looking at Keral who seemed to be in a daze. He didn't blame him though; after all Keral had been through he had much to think about. After a few seconds of this Raynor's communicator rang. He pulled the communicator and activated it.

"Raynor here." Raynor said.

"Huh... Sir we got a problem here." A crackled voice answered back.

"Well can't you guys handle it alone?" Raynor snapped back.

It wasn't in Raynor to be angry like this, but he preferred to continue talking with Keral. He had so much that he needed to talk about with him.

"Not really sir! We got a helluva big ass problem." The voice answered back.

"I'm on my way." Raynor answered with a sigh. "Sorry man but I'll be back to handle this 'Problem'. "

"Alright." Keral said still lost in thought "See you later."

And on that note Raynor stepped out the sickbay. Keral stayed back on brought himself down to his knees next to her bed.

"Rest sister. One day we shall speak again." Keral whispered.

SCENE CHANGE BRIDGE OF THE HYPERION.

When Raynor entered a multitude of thoughts ran into his mind. This 'problem' had better be good or he was going to go ballistic.

"Alright. What's the problem?" Raynor questioned.

"Take a look at this sir!" The scientist pointed at the radar screen.

The radar was showing a maps of the surrounding area. There was this continuous flashing dot that appeared on the map.

"Well? Talk to me." Raynor looked at the scientist.

And all of a sudden the flashing dot disappeared.

"What the hell?" Raynor looked at the radar screen puzzled. "Alright give me a briefing on this. Better have been important."

"Well that little dot on the radar was a shuttle crash site. I ordered wraiths to destroy them ASAP because of the signal it was emitting." The scientist answered back.

"What kind of signal was it?" Raynor asked.

The scientist cleared his throat and said "A Psi-emitter."

"Oh shit! That was Keral's escape pod. How long has the emitter been active?"

"We don't know, but we have some good and some bad news."

"Oh god I hate this. Just to keep my spirits up start with the good news."

"Well commander Raynor sir. The Psi-emitter was damage to some extent and the signal range was only about 3 light-years."

"That's really good news."

"I agree. The bad news is the observers that we left out in space picked up a big fleet of zerg coming this way."

"Oh hell no!" Raynor could not believed what he had just heard. "Well how big is the zerg fleet.?"

"As big as our fleet."

"Shit we can't afford to fight and get more casualties. I guess we have to evacuate our fleet. What's the zerg fleet's ETA? (Estimated Time Arrival.)"

"At their present speed. I'd say about... 11 hours and 13 minutes."

"Alright order and evacuation. I want the fleet out of here in 2 hours."

"Ok sir!"

These last days seemed to get worse and worse everyday. This war against the zerg just dragged on. But for Raynor he would never give up until those vile creatures would be destroyed. He hated to run away but now he had no choice. He would face them at a different time.

POV KERAL

Keral had stood in the shadows of a corner at the bridge listening to Raynor's conversation. He couldn't believe Raynor would just run away. Keral turned to heads towards the door. He stopped when a private spoke up.

"Oh my god! Commander Raynor sir there seems to be a zerg hive already on this planet."

"What? How come our radar's never picked it up?" Raynor in a burst of anger.

"I don't know sir but a small little army seems to be heading to a village due east of here." The private said.

Keral's eyes opened with fear. That was the village where he came from. He knew raynor was going to evacuate so Keral knew he had to act himself. He stepped out the door without being seen and ran to a launching bay.

5 minutes later

Keral had taken a vulture and was heading towards the village at top speed. Surprisingly enough no one had seen him leave. The village could be seen a kilometer away. He had to warn them. After a few seconds he parked his vulture in the middle of the village as the villagers bowed down to him. Keral looked around and saw Rebecca sitting in front of a hut.

"Rebecca quick evacuate this city Pronto!" Keral said screaming

"And why should I?" Rebecca said turning at the direction of Keral's voice.

"The zergs are on this planet and they're coming this way." Keral said with a angry cry.

"Oh my god no! Are you sure?" Rebecca asked back.

And as if to answer her call a woman's scream was heard at the eastern side of the village. Everyone looked over as a group of zerglings and hydralisks slowly moved forth. A hydralisk had the claw through the woman's chest. It was a ugly sight as she looked helplessly at the villagers before she finally died. Keral looked in anger at the hydralisk. He would fight to the death to protect this village.

A/N: Ya'll miss me? Well anyway I'm back and I'll be posting another chapter soon. R&R plz. Cya.


	15. Chapter 14: End of the Dark Warrior

Chapter 14: End of the dark warrior.

He continues to run through the fields. His great powerful strides give him speed that rivals that of a cheetah. His massive body frame rivals the greatness of the trees. With his strength he has nothing to fear. He is a _drakin_;the last of his race. After the plague destroyed everyone of his race, he vowed to protect the all other lifeforms in the world. He continues to run with his great speed where his help will be needed. Those who threaten the people he guards will regret having ever been born.

(And now let's return to Kardum shall we?)

Things didn't look good. With his shoulder bleeding and being forced to fight with his left arm, it seemed that he had no chance of winning. Bad enough that Artanis having his shields active making the battle almost impossible, but a warrior will always fight valiantly to the end. Still, without his own shields the fight looked grim. Kardum looked at his surroundings seeing if he could locate Artanis in the midst of the flames. He could hear him chuckle from the fire, but trying to pinpoint where the sound came from was useless since there was an echo in the room.

"Face it boy, you have already lost the battle." Artanis said from the flames.

"Even if that is so, I will not go down without killing you first Dark warrior." Kardum responded.

"Let me see you back up those words with your sword." Artanis said as he jumped out of the flames.

As quick as he could Kardum parried the blow with his bkade and took advantage of the speed momentum Artanis had built to strike at the shield. As soon as Artanis landed he turned around and did a wide arc slash which was easily dodged. Artanis then swiftly brought his blade down to land on Kardum but, Kardum just rolled out of the way and was able to strike once more at the shield of Artanis. As soon as Kardum got up Artanis attacked and a duel of blades commenced. Each warrior matching every blow for blow and parrying everything that came their way. Then both blades met in front of their faces and the duel became a standstill.

" I'm impressed." Artanis sneered "Not bad for a young terran."

" I was trained well as you can see. And it will me by my sword that you will perish." Kardum answered.

With a sharp kick he pushed Artanis away. Even though his kick only hit the shield it had enough force to push Artanis back at the cost of sharp pain in his foot. After Kardum turned and started.

"I only have one try at this." Kardum thought. "This is the only chance I have to win."

"COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU." Artanis screamed as he ran in pursuit.

Jumping through the flames Kardum continued to run until he was in a nearby room and stopped next to a cylinder. He turned around to face Artanis. The dark warrior came through the hall and stop just a few meters away.

" Why run hey? I thought you were going to kill me by your sword." Artanis said. " A warrior should never run."

"Yes that is true." Kardum answered. " But remember this fallen warrior. A true warrior should always use his surroundings to his advantage."

"Yeah! Like what?" Artanis asked.

"Well since this is a science facility that means that they produce this!" Kardum said as he pressed a few buttons on the cylinder and an EMP wave coursed throught the building killing all the lights and the shield of Artanis.

A fear grasped the dark warriors eye as the darkness swallowed the building. The only thing the fallen one could see was the warp blade moving towards him. But it was too late for him to prepare himself as the blade slashed at his head. No sound was made as the blade cut through the neck and the dark one's body fell lifelessly to the ground. Time seemed to stand still for the next 20 seconds as the power slowly returned to the facility.

"It is done." Kardum thought out loud. " May you rest in peace Artanis."

Kardum slowly turned around and started to walk towards the exit to meet up with his friends and to find a way to return to his family.

A/N Sorry this took a while guys. Now that it's summer again you'll be seeing updates like crazy. Seeya.! R&R.


End file.
